Caught In The Middle
by Yksin
Summary: It isn't just the Jedi and the Sith who are fighting. Another group of force users called the "Lahi" finally reveal themselves to the galaxy when one of their own is murdered by who they believe to be a Jedi. What will happen? Possibly AU. OCs
1. Introduction

**A/N: I've wanted to write this story but I've never gotten around to it. I'm going to try and be a little more descriptive in this story cause I haven't been explaining much in my other stories. So, here you go! Please review.**

Luzzina POV

I stood in line in the middle of the courtyard. It was lightly snowing and a small breeze made everyone shiver. There were large pine trees around the perimeter of the courtyard, and each of them had a soft blanket of snow covering them. There was one big door on the east side of the courtyard. It was gold with the word "Lahi" written in big orange letters that covered nearly the whole door's width. About twenty of us "recruits" stood in a straight line, facing the great golden door. None of us knew what would happen when the Commander burst through the door with an angry expression on his face.

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka POV

My Master and sat on a bench on Tatooine. I was so hot, that I wanted to crawl underneath a rock and stay there all day. The dusty streets of Tatooine were filled with a variety of different people. Bounty hunters and families hurried down the hot sandy road. Anakin didn't seem to mind the hot weather. He had his cloak hood on and he sat quietly and patiently. He hadn't told me what we were doing here, and I was very curious to know why he interrupted my lesson with Master Yoda to take me to the hot sandy climate of Tatooine.

"Master, when are you going to tell me why I'm here?" I asked.

Anakin turned to face me. He smiled, his blue eyes glittering with amusement. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms, trying to make him realize that I was serious. He sighed.

"You're here because I need you help," he said playfully.

He was trying to annoy me. This was really strange because it was usually me who annoyed the crap out of him, not the other way around. Things had changed since I escaped the Trandoshans and saved others from their evil and cruel hunt. That experience had changed me in a weird way. A way that made me think before I act and control my emotions better. Kalifa's lessons taught me a lot of things that no other Jedi could mimic.

"I figured that out already Master. But what am I here to help you do?" I questioned.

He put his hand on his chin and smiled.

"We're here on a sort of spy mission Snips. There's someone that's in that building across the road that the council believes to be a Separatist spy," he explained, pointing to a small hut across the road from us.

I looked at the building. The small hut had a faded rusty sign over the door. It had four letters on it. I think it said "Lahi", but I couldn't be certain. I tried to figure out what it meant, but I knew that it wasn't in my language.

"Master, what does that sign say above the door?" I asked curiously.

Anakin stared at the building for a couple seconds and then he turned to face me.

"I don't know Snips. I've seen the word Lahi before, but I don't know what it means," he admitted.

The door of the small hut opened. A girl in a black leather body suit walked out. She had a cloak like mine on, but it was black. She wore a belt underneath the cloak, but I couldn't see what was attached to it because the cloak was in the way.

Anakin got up and took his cloak off when the girl went out of sight. I followed his lead and threw off my cloak as well. It was nice to have the cloak off, so I could cool down slightly. For a second, I actually missed my old outfit. My belly top with the short skirt and white thin leggings. I would have been much cooler in this hot climate than my new outfit.

"Come on Ahsoka. That's the girl we're after," Anakin told me.

I nodded and followed him as he ran down the long sandy road, even though I still didn't know the full details of our mission.


	2. Confusion

**A/N: Wow. I am on a writing blitz. Please Review!**

Luzzina POV

The Commander walked angrily towards us recruits. The marble stone clanged as he stomped on them with all his might. This made my stomach do a backflip. I felt like throwing up. If the Commander was angry because of me, then I knew I would be punished most brutally. That, I didn't want.

The Commander stopped a couple of inches from us and he raised his large head to glare at us. His face was red and several veins stuck out. His brown eyes were bloodshot and his thick, furry eyebrows were bent in a shape of a "V". His shaggy brown hair was messy and wet from the sweat that dripped down his face. He cleared his throat loudly and we all snapped to attention.

"Recruits. I must inform you of a most unfortunate loss," he choked. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth again to speak. "Trainer Indigo Hanson has been killed by a Jedi knight."

I heard myself gasp. I brushed my thick black hair out of my face and stared at the Commander. Indigo Hanson had been the only trainer who understood me and my talents. Even though she was ordered to whip or beat anyone who messed up, she didn't. She was kind, nice, and very understanding. A trait that no other trainer in the whole complex had.

The Commander bowed his head and we all copied him.

"Indigo shall always be remembered by us, all of us. She still lives on in the force, and she still watches over us. She shall be avenged, and that is a promise." he vowed.

Us recruits put our right hands into fists and smacked them against our flat left hands. We all stomped our feet and cheered. It was the Lahi way of celebrating someone entering the force. It was an ancient tradition that we have been following for centuries. The Commander cleared his throat again and we all went silent.

"The Jedi have probably found out about our existence. For centuries, we have remained hidden to the galaxy. But now, we must reveal ourselves and avenge Indigo's life. We already have a trap laid for a couple Jedi on Tatooine. Soon, we shall conquer the Jedi and show them that we are stronger and much better!" the Commander yelled.

I shivered. _Killing? I thought that this was a peaceful organization, not a slaughter house! And the Jedi, aren't they suppose to be peacekeepers? _Thoughts clouded my head as the Commander continued yelling. I shook my head, and opened my ears.

"Which is why, all twenty of you are no longer recruits. You shall all be given an assignment. Carry it out well," he concluded. He turned his back and marched back through the golden doors and closed them gently.

My best friend Jenna ran over to me. Her purple hair was tied back into a tight bun and she wore black eyeliner. Her black leather body suit was wrinkly free and had no stains whatsoever on it. She was smiling brightly, as she always did.

"Can you believe it Luzzina? We are no longer recruits!" she cried happily.

I shrugged and walked towards a small wooden door on the opposite end of the courtyard. Jenna grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Aren't you happy?" she asked with a puzzled expression on her smooth face.

I thought for a moment. Was I happy?

"I don't know," I admitted. "It's good to be promoted, but not for this reason. I don't want to kill."

Jenna frowned and crossed her arms. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"What?" I snapped.

"You're missing the point Luzzina! Indigo was murdered for no reason by the Jedi! We've been training since we were five years old for this moment! Do you want to put all that hard work to waste?" She yelled.

Anger boiled in my veins. I felt like using the force to push Jenna into the stone wall on the opposite side of the courtyard, but I didn't.

Instead, I glared at her and ran towards the wooden door. I couldn't do it. I wasn't a killer and I wasn't going to become one.

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka POV

Anakin and I followed that girl for what seemed like hours. We ran down the Tatooine streets as fast as we could. The girl hadn't turned around once, so we assumed that she didn't know that we were tailing her. The girl finally stopped and entered a large pub. My Master slowed down and came to a halt in front of the pub. I stopped and took a deep breath. My knees were sore from all the running and I nearly fell over from exhaustion. Anakin didn't even break a sweat. He looked at me and smiled in amusement.

"Are you sure that you can carry on Ahsoka, or will I have to carry you?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes and stood up straight.

"I'm fine Master, just a little tired is all," I replied in a smooth voice.

Anakin grinned and entered the pub.

"Master," I hissed.

He turned around quickly and looked at me with soft eyes.

"What is is Snips?"

I sighed and dragged him out of the pub.

"Master, you should just barge in and assume that you are going to catch her. I want you to tell me who she is, what she is capable of and how I am going to catch her," I said seriously.

Anakin sat down on the hot dusty ground and I did the same.

"Ahsoka, the Jedi and the Sith aren't the only ones who have force powers," he explained. "There is another group who are called the Lahi, the word you saw on that sign earlier."

I nodded, trying to take in as much information as I could.

"Anyways, this girl is part of the Lahi, so she is as capable and strong as a Jedi or a Sith. I'm not sure."

I took a deep breath.

"Do they use lightsabers?" I asked curiously.

Anakin nodded.

"Yeah they do. This girl's name is Jasmine, and that's all we know. Apparently, she's a very powerful person. We need to try and talk to her and if she tries to run, then we capture her. Got it?"

"Yes Master," I replied as I stood up.

Anakin stood up as well and we both entered the pub.

The pub was bright and cold. There was a huge bar in the centre of the room where dozens of people stood in line for drinks. There were tables around the perimeter where several people sat and talked. I spotted the girl named Jasmine over in the far corner sitting at a table.

"Master, I have eyes on Jasmine," I whispered.

"I know," he whispered back. We headed towards her and stopped at her table.

Jasmine took off her cloak and looked up at us. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was in two tight braids, revealing her flawless face. She smiled at us and pointed at the chairs across from us. Anakin and I sat down and looked at her.

"What can I do for you two Jedi?" she asked in a sweet voice.

I looked at my Master to see if he would do the talking.

"Yes you can. I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions," Anakin said politely.

Jasmine's smile faded off of her perfect face. She tapped the wooden table with her sharp, pink nails.

"Now what would you like to ask a young women like myself?" she frowned, her eyes flaring in anger.

I sat up straight with both my hands on my lightsabers. I didn't trust this girl. She was going to attack us at any minute. Nevertheless, Anakin smiled and continued to be polite.

"I recognize you from somewhere, now where could that be," he smiled. "Oh yes, that would be yesterday. On Coruscant if I remember correctly. Yes, you were spying on me."

Jasmine jumped up and reached for her belt. Anakin and I jumped up immediately. She laughed nastily and grabbed two lightsabers off her belt.

"Come now, you don't want to scare all of these nice people," she grinned. "How about you let me go and not cause any confusion. Besides, we don't want the child to get injured." She pointed at me and started laughing. Anakin activated his lightsaber. All of the people in the pub gasped and started running away. Screams filled the air as waved his lightsaber around, telling everyone to leave. Everybody in the pub was scared, and in seconds, the whole pub was empty except for us three.

Jasmine glared at Anakin and he chuckled.

"What, do you think this is funny!" she screamed.

Jasmine turned on her lightsabers. I raised my eye marks. Her lightsabers weren't red, green, blue, or purple. They were orange!

She laughed at my confusion. I grabbed both of my lightsabers from my belt and activated them.

"Oh, so the child wants to fight me?" she laughed. "Poor little girl. I thought your Master taught you better!"

I lunged at her and she blocked easily. She laughed and pushed me back. I stumbled and lost my balance. I hit the wooden table we were just sitting at and fell over it. I heard Jasmine howl in laughter. I got up slowly and looked for my lightsabers. They had fallen out of my hands! Where could they be?

Meanwhile, Anakin fiercely fought Jasmine. She was young, but very talented. She had the skill level as high as Anakin's which was pretty good. I desperately ran around the room, trying to find out where my lightsabers were. I felt so dumb and stupid for loosing them like this.

"AAAAUUUGGGG!"

I turned around and saw Jasmine on the floor, clutching her stomach. Anakin stood over her, holding her lightsabers and mine. He turned around and tossed me them. I felt my face go red as he grinned at me.

Jasmine looked up at him and smiled.

"You think you've won Jedi, but you haven't. We have traps set all around the galaxy for you! We won't stop until we have avenged the death of one of our own!" she spat.

I shot a puzzled look at my Master and he shrugged. What was this girl talking about?

**A/N: Wow. I really should get my priorities straight. I still have an alternate ending to write, but I had an idea and had to get it down before it left my head. Anyways, please review! **


	3. Orders

**A/N: So, I'm finished "Gemini", so this story is my priority now. I hope to get a chapter posted every other day, or something like that. Please review!**

Luzzina POV

I woke up early. I mean, earlier than usual. I was always woken up around 3 o'clock in the morning to do a 3 mile run. Now I was awake at 2 o'clock, ready to do my morning run, but I knew that we weren't doing that today. Today, I was being sent out with a group of experienced Lahi to complete a mission. The mission was to set up a trap for incoming Jedi. I didn't like it one bit, but I was forced to.

I rubbed my eyes and stood up. My room was small, and very clean. The walls were made of stone and they were painted a smokey grey colour. The floor was concrete, which made my feet really cold in the winter. I had a small wooden bed in the corner, a desk beside the steel door, and a dresser against the wall opposite my bed. There was a floor to ceiling mirror beside my bed, perfect for dressing myself. It was a small and simple room, yet elegant at the same time.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a fresh new black leather jumpsuit. It was very shiny and very light, perfect for flexibility. I took off my grey pyjamas and slipped the jumpsuit on. It was the perfect fit on my slender body. I stood in front of my mirror. My thick black hair was just past my shoulders. My skin was pale and white, with no pimples, birthmarks, or anything like that. My eyes were bright purple for some strange reason. My parents never had purple eyes, and my siblings didn't have them either. I guessed that it probably came from my great great grandparents or something.

I gently brushed my hair with my pink comb. My hair never became frizzy or pouffy. It was always straight and thick.

I grabbed my black boots and threw them on. My feet were smaller than everyone else's. In fact, a new size had to be made for my feet by the staff. That was embarrassing.

Finally, I grabbed my belt and put it around my waist. I grabbed my two lightsabers and clipped them to my belt. I wondered if I would need them on this mission. I shrugged and thought I'd bring them just in case.

I opened the door and exited my room. I walked down a narrow cement hallway that led to the briefing room. I'd never been in there, ever. I was scared that I would make a fool of myself. I was a total clutz after all.

My footsteps echoed through the small empty hallway. Other Lahi exited their rooms and headed to the briefing room as well. I spotted Jenna, who had just come out of her room. Her hair was tied into a tight bun and she flashed me a cheery smile. She ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. She let go and looked at me happily.

"Good morning Luzzina!" she grinned.

I blinked. Wasn't she mad as hell yesterday?

"Er, good morning Jenna," I awkwardly replied.

She smiled, not seeing that I was in a weird position right now. She grabbed my hand and she tugged me towards an elevator. She pushed me inside and closed the door. The elevator interior was leather and very luxury. There was a panel of numbers in the far corner. None of lights on the buttons worked, and no one had bothered to fix them. I wasn't gonna do it.

Jenna pressed a button and then glared at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Luzzina, when we reach the briefing room, you will not ask stupid questions or try and back out of this. We're in this together, understood?" she said firmly.

I was shocked. Jenna was never like this, she was always happy, fun, and playful.

"Who peed in your cornflakes Jenna?" I asked sarcastically.

Jenna raised her hand and slapped me in the face, hard. I fell over and landed on my butt on the other side of the elevator. I rubbed my tender cheek as I got back up.

"What the hell was that for Jenna?" I yelled, my anger level rising.

"Look Luzzina. You have a great opportunity here. You can be part of the galaxy's strongest force users, or you can be that little girl who sat on the sidelines and watched her peers fight," she said coldly. "You aren't taking this seriously. If I were you, I would suck it up and go for it."

I couldn't answer. Jenna wasn't herself, she was just too excited, or was she?

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Jenna ran out with a smile on her face, where as I casually walked out. The briefing room was a large, yet simple room. It was a square shape with dark brown walls and black cement floors. There were tables and computers everywhere. In the centre of the room, was a large podium and a dozen chairs.

I walked over to a chair and sat down quickly. Everyone else was there already and they were obviously waiting for me. The Commander stood at the podium, he had a sharp expression on his face, the expression that meant business.

"Welcome fellow Lahi. Today you will be assigned into groups," he explained. "Each group shall attack at different entrances, which will make the attack more of a surprise for the Jedi."

_Wait, attack? Attack who?_ I raised my hand and the Commander nodded in my direction.

"Sir, who exactly are we attacking and why?" I blurted out. Everyone gave me a look that said "Are you dumb".

"Miss Kaepa, we are attacking the Jedi Temple of course," The Commander said like I should of known. I blushed and hung my head so no one else would see. I looked back up and noticed that Jenna was glaring at me angrily. I bit my lip, so I wouldn't start laugh.

The Commander cleared his throat and read out the list of groups. I sort of zoned off until I heard my name being called.

"And the lead group will be Jenna Cortez, Ashley Potter, Brendan Conner, and Luzzina Kaepa," he called.

I stood up and looked for my team. They were already exiting the room, so I had to run after them. I caught up and took a deep breath.

"Hey guys, so what's the plan?" I panted.

Jenna and Ashley glared at me, but Brendan smiled.

"We are the main group Luzzina. We attack at the front entrance, distracting the Jedi and letting the other groups enter the temple un-noticed. We leave tomorrow night," he smiled. I felt myself blush again. I shook my head and followed them to the hanger.

I was on my way to the temple, not to visit, but to kill.

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka POV

I tapped my fingers impatiently against the door. I was in my temporary quarters aboard a starship that I didn't even know the name of. My room was boring and plain, with grey walls and a simple bed in the corner. Nothing special.

My Master was suppose to meet me here an hour ago. He said he needed to talk to me about something important. He had been acting strange around me since he interrogated Jasmine. What did she tell him? Did it have anything to do with me?

The door slid open and Anakin walked in. His eyes were that of regret, and his fists were clenched. He was obviously pissed. I crossed my arms and pointed to the clock on the wall. He smiled and told me to sit down. I sat down on the hard bed and sighed.

"So, what's so important?" I asked impatiently.

Anakin chuckled and sat down beside me.

"Ahsoka, Jasmine told me a lot. Apparently she's part of a group called to Lahi. They are another group of force users," he started to explain.

I rolled my eyes and stared at him, making him take back that smile of his. He raised his eyebrow, then continued on.

"Anyways, the Lahi believe that we've killed one of their instructors, and they want revenge. Jasmine said that they are attacking tomorrow night," Anakin said seriously.

"What does this have to do with me Master?" I asked curiously.

Anakin took a deep breath.

"The Council wants you to go to the Lahi base as a spy and figure out their plans so we can stop them," he gritted his teeth.

"Er, Master? Why are you so upset?"

He looked at me with his sad blue eyes. I guessed that he didn't want me to go because of the danger. Like, hello Master? I can take care of myself!

"It's too dangerous Ahsoka," he sighed.

That's it! I couldn't take it! I jumped up from the bed and crossed my arms. Yep, I was angry.

"Master, I can't believe you! Why can't you trust me to do a solo mission!" I cried.

He raised his hand, trying to stop me, but I kept going.

"I'm more mature and responsible now. You're still treating me like I just became your Padawan! I'm no child anymore!"

Anakin got up and put his hand on my shoulder. I blinked back tears and looked at him.

"Ahsoka, you're right. I shouldn't be treating you this way," he said softly. "You can't blame me for wanting to protect you."

I nodded. He let go of me and walked towards the door. He left me alone in my room because he probably felt like I needed time alone. I'm glad that he did.

I noticed that he left a package on my bed. I curiously opened it up. I carefully tore the paper back and pulled out a black jumpsuit. I lay it gently on my bed and then reached back into the torn package. I pulled out a pair of black boots and two lightsabers. So, this is what he meant by a "spy" mission. I was somehow suppose to blend in and stop them from within.

I flopped onto my bed and stared at the plain grey ceiling. This was a freaking suicide mission!

**Please Review!**


	4. The New Girl

**A/N: So, here's another chapter. I can't think of anything to say, other than please review. So, please review!**

Ahsoka POV

I woke up to the sound of my communicator beeping. I sighed and rolled out of bed. I rubbed my eyes and pressed the green button on my wrist.

"This is Ahsoka Tano," I yawned. "Go ahead."

"Hey Snips, your shuttle is waiting in the hanger," Anakin said with a tone of amusement in his voice.

"I'll be right there," I replied.

I sighed and grabbed the black jumpsuit off of the floor. I slipped it on and flexed. The suit fit me perfectly and the fabric was light and comfortable. It would be a lot easier to fight in this, than to fight in my regular Jedi clothes. I slipped on black leather boots and gloves. They also fight perfectly. How did Anakin know my size? Whatever, that didn't matter. I put the belt on and clipped my two green lightsabers to it, completing the outfit. Sure, the disguise was complete, but my will to carry out the plan wasn't exactly ready.

OoOoOoO

Luzzina POV

I had stayed awake all night. I couldn't find the will to sleep after I was ordered to attack the innocent. Jenna had later explained to me that all the Jedi must be killed, including the younglings. She had also given me a data pad that I was supposed to study. It was on the Jedi, and their ways of training and their nature. I had read it over and over, and they seemed somewhat like the Lahi. They trained with the force and the lightsaber at a very early age, just like me.

I was taken from my Mother and Father at the age of five, and so were my siblings. We were told that we would be the secret keepers of peace in the galaxy. We were also told that the Jedi and Sith were the enemies, and that they had caused a lot of destruction in the whole Galaxy, and that millions had died because of their war. I grew up believing that, until the age of thirteen. I was on a training mission in a rainforest on the planet Delhi, deep in the outer rim. I was walking in the forest, when I came across a Jedi. His name was Plo Koon. He told me about the Jedi, and how they were the peacekeepers. He said that I had the strength and the mind of a Jedi. I was so tempted to go with him to the temple, but I was a Lahi. The Commander would be disappointed and he would have sent the order to have me killed. So I showed him the quickest way out of the forest and he left. He was the only Jedi I had ever met. Nobody ever found out that I had met a Jedi because I never told anyone. I knew that the Commander would have killed him, and I didn't want that.

I blinked and came back to the real world. Walking down memory lane had been fun, but I didn't have time for that. I had to prepare for the mission. There was a knock at the door and then Jenna came running in like it was her own room.

"Um, Jenna. Ever heard of waiting for me to reply?" I asked with a small smile.

Jenna laughed and then sat down on my bed.

"Well, what is it?" I asked. I wanted her to leave my room that minute, but I knew she wouldn't budge.

"There's a new girl coming this afternoon," she giggled.

I rolled my eyes. We always got new people coming that had the gift of the force. Some were Jedi that left the temple, which was rare. Some were just regular people who found there way to the Lahi base.

"What's so special about her?" I asked.

Jenna took a deep breath.

"The Commander said that this girl is a Jedi who turned against her own Master. He said that she is a very skilled Jedi who got sick and tired of all the rules and that her Master was slowing her down," Jenna explained. "So, she contacted us and the Commander accepted her."

An ex-Jedi? We hadn't had one of those for around five years.

"What's her name? Where's she from?" I shot a Jenna. I was so curious about the new girl.

Jenna chuckled and smiled at me.

"She's a Togruta. Her name is Ahsoka Tano."

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka POV

The shuttle ride was taking hours, literally. I had left the temple early in the morning, and it was now late afternoon. Anakin had a worried expression on his face as I entered the shuttle. Even after yesterday, he still didn't want me to go. I didn't really want to go either, but orders are orders.

The door to the sitting area opened and a disguised clone pilot walked in.

"Incoming transmission from General Skywalker Commander. It's for you," he said in a deep voice.

He handed me a small holo communicator and went back onto the bridge. I pressed the button, and the figure of Anakin Skywalker appeared.

"What is it Master?" I asked.

"You're almost at the co-ordinates. You should be able to see a planet in the distance," he said.

I sighed and looked out the shuttle window. There was a small green planet in the distance, close to a bright sun.

"Are you positive that this is the right place Master?" I asked curiously

He chuckled in amusement and then looked at me.

"Yes I am Snips. I trust Jasmine. She does seem to be telling the truth," he replied.

I smiled and then the door opened again. The clone cleared his throat.

"We shall be landing on the planet inn a few minutes Commander," he reported.

"Thank you Pilot," I replied nicely.

He left and then I turned back to the hologram of my Master.

"Are you ready for this Ahsoka?" he asked anxiously.

I rolled my eyes. I hoped that I wouldn't have to go through the same conversation as yesterday.

"Yes I am Master."

He nodded and then turned around to talk to another Jedi. He then turned around and looked at me.

"Contact us if you find anything useful. Also, be careful. We know what the Lahi can do, and they won't hesitate to kill you if the find out who you really are," he warned.

I nodded.

"I understand Master. I'll contact you when I arrive."

OoOoOoO

Luzzina POV

We were all told to line up at the main gate. The Commander wanted us to welcome the new Lahi, because she was going to be the key to getting into the temple. The shuttle had landed, and we were all waiting for her to enter through the gates.

Jenna was so excited about this Ahsoka Tano. She was twitching beside me, so I moved over a bit because she freaked me out. Finally, the gates opened and the Commander stepped through. He cleared his throat and raised his arms.

"Please welcome our newest Lahi, Ahsoka Tano!" he yelled.

We all clapped except for Jenna. She was cheering and whistling. What a weirdo.

A Togruta female walked through the gates. She slender and her skin was a pale orange. Her lekku came down just below her shoulders. She had white face markings and bright blue eyes. I rolled my eyes. She didn't look like much.

The Togruta walked towards the commander and he led her into the building. The crowd broke apart and headed back into the building. Who was this girl?

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed and offered advice. I really appreciate it! I am on a writing spree and may update again today! -Yksin**


	5. The Plans

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

Ahsoka POV

The past couple hours went by in the blink of an eye. It seemed like just a minute ago, I was being briefed by my Master about the mission. But that wasn't true.

I had been escorted to my quarters, given a map of the institution, and told where dinner was. How wonderful. After of minute of contemplating life, I realized that I still had a mission to do. I pulled the curtains shut on the windows and locked the door. My communicator was hidden in my belt, so the Lahi wouldn't find it. I grabbed it out of it's hiding place and sat on my bed. I pressed the button and Anakin's hologram appeared.

"Ahsoka, have you found anything?" he asked.

I nodded and reached for my map.

"I've got a map of the whole institution," I reported.

Anakin nodded.

"Scan it and then send it to me. We need to have a look at this."

I grabbed a small scanner from my belt and hovered it over the map. It beeped, registering that it had copied and scanned the map. I clipped it to the communicator, sending the data to my Master.

"Got it," he said after a minute.

He turned back to me.

"Did you have any trouble getting there?" he asked curiously.

"I got there without any trouble," I said. "The Commander thinks that I'm some special super Jedi or something. What am I going to do when he asks me to demonstrate?"

Anakin crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

"The only way to get you inside the Lahi base was to fake a transmission, saying that you were a strong Jedi who wanted more power," he explained. "When he asks you to demonstrate, then demonstrate. Call on the force for assistance. It will help you."

I nodded. This wasn't going to be easy at all.

OoOoOoO

Luzzina POV

I stood with my attack group at the dinner hall. The new girl wasn't there yet, which gave me some time to talk with my group.

"Hey guys, what do you think of the new girl, Ahsoka Tano?" I asked, my voice soft and cool.

Jenna beamed at me.

"I am very excited that Ahsoka will be part of our team," she squealed.

Brandon smiled and looked at me.

"I don't know if she is what they say," Brandon admitted.

Jenna's smile faded. She raised her eyebrow at Brandon and he shrugged.

"I mean, she looked so scared and shy when she arrived," he insisted. "Also, she's so small!"

I swore that Jenna's face went purple. Why did she like this girl so much?

Suddenly, the big oak doors opened and the new girl walked through.

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka POV

As soon as I opened that door, I couldn't breath. People stared at me from their tables, while others didn't even care. A group of Lahi stood right beside the doors. There were four of them, and they were each glaring at me. The only boy had short brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. He looked like the guy that would fight crime rather than attack a temple full of innocent people. The first girl had bright purple hair that was pulled up into a bun. She had an amazing smile that showed her perfect white second one had blonde hair that was short and choppy. Her skin was pink and she wore too much eyeliner. The last girl had shoulder length, thick black hair. Her skin was pale and her lips were small. Her eyes were purple and she was really skinny. This girl was the one who creeped me out the most.

The girl with the purple hair walked forward. She grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Hello Ahsoka!" she said brightly. "My name is Jenna."

I flashed a fake smile and shook her hand back. She grinned and let go of my hand. The boy walked forward and smiled.

"Hey Ahsoka, I'm Brandon," he said cooly. He said it, like he didn't want to meet me.

I blushed and let the next member greet me. The blonde haired girl came forward and crossed her arms.

"The name's Ashley," she said.

I flashed another fake smile. Only one more girl left. This girl however, didn't walk towards me. She just pretended that I wasn't there. Jenna smiled apologetically and glared at the dark haired girl.

"Introduce yourself to Ahsoka!" she snapped.

The girl sighed and walked forward. She didn't stick her hand out to shake. She just crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Hey Tano. You better be what they say you are," she warned.

I gulped and looked at the girl's face.

"I am what they say I am," I said bravely, yet stupidly at the same time.

She chuckled and stuck her hand out.

"Luzzina."

I took her hand and shook it. She had a hard grip that made me want to cry out in pain, but I held that in. She finally let go and they all headed towards a wooden table. I turned to Jenna, who hadn't left yet.

"Hey Jenna, I'm just going to go to the washroom," I told her.

She nodded and then pointed in the direction of the washrooms. I quickly thanked her and left the room.

OoOoOoO

Luzzina POV

Okay, I don't like that new girl at all. She thinks that it's all about her, yet it's not. Jenna and Ashley like her, but Brandon and I have our suspicions.

Us four sat at our dinner table, and watched as Ahsoka left the room in a hurry.

"Where's she going?" Ashley asked, after swallowing a piece of turkey.

Jenna put down her fork and smiled at Ashley.

"She left to go to the washroom," she said simply.

I shrugged and picked at my cold plate of food. The food here was actually pretty good, well, it wasn't exactly great. The food was always cold and the water was always warm.

Brandon cleared his throat and we all looked at him.

"How about we test her?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, trying to play along.

Jenna sniffed and leaned over towards Brandon.

"Why should we test her?"

Brandon cleared his throat again. I was so afraid that he would screw up.

"To see what level of ability she's at," he insisted.

Ashley pushed her plate away and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, how about it guys," she said, agreeing with Brandon.

Jenna nodded slowly.

"Now, how shall we test her?"

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka POV

As soon as I left the eatery, I pulled my map out and ran towards the briefing room. Now that I was finally alone, I could find the attack plans. I stopped at a turn and looked at my map. I nodded and followed that hallway for a while, then turning left to follow another hallway. The hallways were dark, grey, and depressing. It was scary in a way.

Finally, I found the room. I tucked the map away and peeked into the room's door window. It was empty. How unusual. I took the chance and opened the door and quietly closed it. I ran over to a large desk that had papers all over it. It would take hours to sort through everything, but I didn't have that time. I carefully went through the papers, trying not to misplace anything.

I had to find those plans.

OoOoOoO

Luzzina POV

It had been five minutes since Ahsoka left. The others didn't seem to notice because they were going over an attack strategy. I excused myself and left the eatery. What was this girl up to?

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka POV

I continued to search for the plans, but I couldn't find them. I wasn't even through half of the pile of papers!

"Damn, I don't want to get caught," I swore under my breath.

I heard a creaking noise, the same noise that was made when I opened the door. I whipped around, but the door was closed. I sighed in relief and smiled.

"It's just the room playing tricks on you Ahsoka."

OoOoOoO

Luzzina POV

I stood on one of the ceiling beams, watching Ahsoka go through Lahi papers bellow. I watched as she dug desperately through the papers, and looking behind her every five seconds.

So, was this girl a Jedi spy? If she was, then I had to speak to her. If she was who I thought she was, then she was my ticket out of this. She could take me away, so I wouldn't have to kill. By her being here, this meant that the Jedi knew about the attack! They would be prepared enough so that the Lahi wouldn't wipe them out. I rejoiced in my head and continued to watch this girl.

After a couple more minutes, I got bored, and decided to pop in. I lowered myself from the beams, and jumped.

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka POV

I was just halfway through the papers, when I heard a soft thud. I grabbed my lightsabers off my belt and turned around. Luzzina stood there, her face full of amusement. She noticed that I had my lightsabers out and she chuckled. I activated both of them They both were the ones my Master had given me, so they were bright orange. The Lahi lightsaber colour.

Luzzina pulled out her two lightsabers and activated them. She twirled them around in a fancy way and stood in a ready position.

"Are you challenging me Ahsoka Tano?"

I de-activated my lightsabers and clipped them back onto my belt. I didn't want to fight this girl.

Luzzina smiled and walked forward. She pointed her lightsabers at my head.

"What are you doing here?"

I motioned for her to put her lightsabers away. Luzzina gave me an odd look, then she shrugged and put her lightsabers back onto her belt.

"You didn't answer my question," she said, obviously annoyed with me.

What was I suppose to tell her? If I told her the truth, then would she report me and have me killed? Well, I guessed that I had to take a risk that could put the Jedi in danger. I decided to hold her off as long as I could first.

"So, how long have you been here?" I asked stupidly.

Luzzina rolled her eyes and brushed her thick hair away from her eyes.

"You're stalling Ahsoka Tano," she said impatiently.

She crossed her arms and tapped her feet. All I did was raise and eyemark.

Luzzina sighed. "I've been here since I was five years old."

I nodded and then stared at the messy pile of papers that I had been going through. It was awkward talking to the enemy that seemed like a friend. We stood there for several minutes, just contemplating our trust in one another. Luzzina yawned and tapped her foot again.

"Look, Ahsoka. I'm not going to report you."

I blinked in surprise. Why?

"Why?" I asked curiously.

Luzzina smiled slightly.

"I've wanted to leave this place for ages Ahsoka," she explained. "I hate killing. That's all we were brought up and trained for, killing. I'm being forced to do something I can't stand."

I was so surprised. This girl, who looked like she was going to kill at any moment, didn't want to kill? I mean, she certainly had the skill to do it, yet she was innocent.

Luzzina noticed my confusion and chuckled.

"Ahsoka, you're my ticket out of this place," she said, now seriously.

I nodded.

"So, are you going to help me?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. She went over to the messy pile of papers and pulled out a folder of documents. I looked over her shoulder and realized that those were the attack plans. How had she found them so easily? Oh, I remember. She's a Lahi and I'm the spy.

She handed them to me.

"Here's your plans. What are you going to do with them?" she asked curiously.

I told her about my plan to show the Jedi this information, so they could brace themselves for the attack properly. Luzzina listened carefully the whole time, taking in every word. Once I finished, she started pacing the room.

"Once we get inside the temple and start the attack, what do we do?" she asked.

"We go over to the Jedi side and fight the Lahi," I explained. "And take them by surprise."

Luzzina nodded carefully. I scanned and copied the plans and sent them to my Master as quickly as I could. I had no time to chat, because I knew that the others would be looking for Luzzina and I very shortly.

We were just about to leave the room, when Luzzina started chuckling.

"What?" I asked.

She smiled and looked at me.

"You better be as good as they say Ahsoka, cause the others are planning to test your skills tonight."

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. It is my best because I sort of rushed it. Hopefully, the next chapter will be posted much quicker. Please review! -Yksin :)**


	6. Testing

**A/N: I want to make it clear that everyone makes mistakes, and that sometimes, there are typos in a chapter. So, if there is a typo in this chapter, then don't criticize me on fanfiction. People who do that, really tick me off. Sorry, I just wanted to make that clear. Please enjoy this chapter. -Yksin**

Luzzina POV

Okay, so that new girl isn't as bad as I thought she was. I figured out that she was a Jedi spy, and that she was going to help me. I thought that she was going to attack me when she pulled her lightsabers on me. I was sort of disappointed, I could have used a challenge!

Ahsoka and I walked back to the eatery and sat down to eat our dinner with the rest. Jenna told Ahsoka about the attack plan and how she was going to be the centre of it. Ahsoka played it cool, and went along with Jenna. Brandon and Ashley talked about how they were going to test Ahsoka. They ended up deciding that they were going to test her on her lightsaber and force skills in the training room right after dinner. They agreed that we would all attack her, and if she failed to defend herself, then we would speak to the Commander about her being weak. I wished that the girl would be able to do it, or else our plan was ruined.

After dinner, we all walked towards the training room. Jenna kept telling Ahsoka about her part in the plan.

"You see, when you enter the front entrance, everyone will be so surprised that you are the enemy," she said excitedly. "They won't know what to do, so that will give us all enough time to enter and start the attack."

Ahsoka smiled and then shot a glance towards me that said that she would never do such a thing. I hid my smile and then walked forward towards Brandon.

Brandon stopped at the wooden doors that led to the training room. He pushed them open and everyone went inside. I gulped. I really hoped that Ahsoka knew what she was doing.

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka POV

I didn't know why the group had led me here, but I was about to find out.

We all stepped into the room and the lights flicked on. The room had padded grey walls and a padded black floor. There was a storage room on the other side of the main room, and there were blocks, barriers, and fake trees everywhere. I guessed that thing was one of the Lahi training rooms. Maybe this is where they were going to test me.

Ashley walked over to the storage room and disappeared inside of it. Brandon led me over to an open area, where there was no obstacles. Luzzina walked forward and whispered in my ear.

"You better know what you are doing Tano. We Lahi are strong."

I felt like running for my life, but Ashley returned and gave me another pair of lightsabers.

"Training lightsabers," she explained. "So that you don't kill yourselves."

I took my real ones off my belt and gave them to Ashley. She smiled and then walked over to the wall, where the rest of my group was standing. Brandon stepped forward.

"Ahsoka Tano, us Lahi challenge you to a skills test."

I crossed my arms, trying to act cool.

"First, we shall test your lightsaber skills," he said, motioning for Jenna to walk forward.

Jenna stepped forward and activated her training lightsabers. They looked the same, but they hummed differently. The lightsabers were still the orange Lahi colour.

I smiled and turned mine on. What challenge could Jenna be? I wanted her to attack first, so that I could counter attack and take her by surprise.

Jenna suddenly leapt forward with such force, that my feet slid back a couple inches when I parried. Jenna pushed with all her might, trying to knock me down. I leaned backwards and then took the chance and kicked her from under her legs. My foot hit her back, causing her to flying over me, and let me get up. Jenna snarled and attacked again. This time, I was ready. I parried her attack easily and pushed her back. I swung my left lightsaber at her feet, and she used both of her lightsabers to parry. I quickly used my other lightsaber and slashed at her stomach. My lightsaber hit her, and she gasped. I knew these were training lightsabers, so it would only stun her. Jenna fell to the ground and fainted.

Ashley walked over to Jenna and dragged her out of the way. I took the time and reached out to the force to regain my strength. My Master had taught me this a couple of weeks ago, and it was very useful. I could now call the force at my will to help me recharge my strength in a battle. When I was strong again, I looked back at Brandon, my lightsabers still activated.

Brandon nodded, obviously impressed. "So, you are able to stop the wild Jenna."

Luzzina and Ashley chuckled.

"Now, you must face Ashley, who isn't quite as wild as Jenna," he said, nodding at Ashley.

She smiled and then turned to face me. Suddenly, she did a front flip and landed behind me. She grabbed my neck and flung me to the other side of the room. I hit a fake tree and crumpled to the ground. I ignored the pain in my back and quickly jumped up. Ashley stood around one foot away from me, with her lightsabers activated. Why did all the Lahi carry two lightsabers?

I rolled under her legs and tried to attack from behind, but she was too fast. She kicked me with her left foot and tried to stab me with her right lightsaber. I rolled out of the way and attacked. She parried easily and pushed back. I stumbled, but caught myself before I fell. Ashley laughed and then attacked at my legs.

I jumped up and the lightsaber barely missed my feet. I took at deep breath and figured out a plan in my head. I dodged a few more attacks and then decided to attack. I used jumped over her with a flip and used my left lightsaber to attack her upper back. She reached one of her lightsabers over her back to parry, but she was too slow. I rolled under her legs and stabbed her in the stomach. She glared at me and then fainted.

I deactivated my lightsabers and nearly collapsed myself. I was so tired, but I shook it off. I called on the force again and was able to give myself enough strength to take on whoever was next.

"Lastly, you shall face Luzzina, who has never been defeated by any Lahi her whole life," Brandon smiled. He was obviously looking forward to this.

"When shall I face you?" I asked calmly.

Luzzina chuckled and walked forward.

"He won't be facing you Ahsoka. He's a chicken," she chuckled.

Brandon frowned and signalled for the battle to begin. He had forgotten to move Ashley away, so I gently kicked her away from the duelling area.

I turned to face Luzzina. Her face was blank and emotionless. She had her lightsaber out and activated. Her violet eyes stared at me, and I activated my lightsabers.

Her and I circled each other for a while, waiting for a starting attack. I finally gave in and lunged for her stomach. Luzzina was faster than anyone I had faced before. She jumped over my lightsaber and slashed at my head. I ducked and then quickly sprang up, ready for another attack to come. Luzzina stared at me and then she ran forward and did a complicated flip in the air. One that stopped me from reaching my lightsaber up and slashing her midair.

I whipped around and was able to block the attack that she had planned out. Luzzina snarled and fiercely started duelling me. I blocked attack after attack, and after a couple minutes of that, I started sweating. Luzzina smiled and continued to attack me. Her lightsabers were a blur as she whipped them around, trying to hit me. I never even got the chance to attack. I just blocked and dodged. There was no way that I could hit her! She was too damn good!

Finally, after another fifteen minutes of duelling, I got the chance I was looking for. I jumped backwards, and she charged towards me. I dodged to the left and then attacked her side. There was no way that she could deflect that, but she did. She parried and then spun around and slashed my back.

I felt a numb feeling where she hit me. My eyelids started to droop, and I finally gave in. I eyes closed and I collapsed.

OoOoOoO

Luzzina POV

I twirled my lightsabers and then deactivated them. I clipped them to my belt and then knelt beside Ahsoka. She had fainted from the blow to her back. I chuckled and then scooped her in my arms. I walked over to the bench where Jenna and Ashley were now sitting on. After I put Ahsoka down, I stood beside Brandon.

"And still, you are the undefeated champion," he chuckled.

I smiled and put my hands on my hips.

"Do you think that I went too hard on her?" I asked casually.

Brandon shook his head.

"Nah, I think you just demonstrated what this girl is up against if she turned out to be some sort of spy."

I cleared my throat and tapped my foot. She was a spy, and he didn't know it.

"Why aren't you going to face her?" I asked curiously.

He didn't answer. Was he afraid of her or something? Did he sense something that I didn't?

I heard coughing and I turned around. Ahsoka was awake.

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka POV

I woke up with a numbing pain in my back where Luzzina had hit me. I groaned and sat up. Jenna looked at me from the other side of the bench. It wasn't a friendly look, it was a look of hatred. She was probably mad that I had beaten her and Ashley. I didn't think that I could best Luzzina, and I was right. She was fast, strong, and really difficult to face.

Luzzina knelt beside me and smiled.

"How's the back?" she asked calmly.

"Painful," I admitted.

She nodded and then said something to Brandon so fast that I couldn't make out the words. Brandon handed Luzzina a red bottle that had this black liquid in it.

"Drink," she comanded.

I twisted the cap off and looked inside the bottle. It smelt like raw cabbage, and I almost gagged. I exhaled and took a gulp of the liquid. It tasted like raw rhubarb, but the pain in my back ceased to exist. I felt a lot stronger and I wasn't tired anymore. I got up and stretched my arms and my legs.

Brandon walked forward.

"We aren't finished your testing yet Ahsoka," he said gently.

I sighed and then faced Luzzina.

"What next?"

She smiled and pointed to the obstacles. I understood. It was force testing time.

Jenna and Ashley got off the bench and moved forward to watch. They wanted to see what I could do with the force. Brandon pointed at a large brick block in front of us.

"Lift it," he said.

I raised my hands with the palms facing upwards to about neck level. I called upon the force for help. I felt a tingling sensation in my hands and then through my whole body. I concentrated that energy on the brick block and then extended it out of my body. I slowly raised my hands and the block lifted off of the group. I lifted it till about ceiling height, when I ran out of energy. I was about to drop it, when Luzzina took over and slowly settled the block back onto the ground.

The Lahi nodded in approval.

"Excellent, now I want you to lift those group of fake trees and the block," Brandon instructed.

I raised my hands and called on the force again. This time, I called for more energy. I felt the force through my body and then released it. The group of five trees and the rock left the ground and hovered in the air a couple feet off the ground for a minute, and then I lowered them without Luzzina's assistance.

I turned to face Luzzina and she grinned.

"Wow, I've never seen a Jedi do that before. Good job Ahsoka."

I smiled and turned around to leave, but Brandon stopped me.

"Now lift every obstacle in this room," he commanded.

Ashley's jaw dropped.

"How can you expect her to do that Brandon?" she snapped. "The Commander can't even do that!"

Brandon glared at her and then turned to face me.

"She's suppose to be a special Jedi who is stronger than us Lahi in the force. Let her show us that this is true."

I gulped. How was I supposed to lift a thousand pounds this minute? I was exhausted! I hadn't even done anything like this before!

"_Ahsoka," Luzzina's voice said in my head._

I turned to face her. She was force contacting me.

"_Ahsoka, can you do this?" she asked._

"_No," I said, my voice scared. _

"_Let me help you. We can divide our strength. Brandon will think it is you.:_

"_No, let me try," I insisted._

"_Are you crazy?" she snapped._

"_Yes I am," I replied._

_She sighed._

"_Fine, try. But let me help if I see that you are unable to do it."_

"_Fine."_

I blinked and then raised my weak arms. I called upon more energy than I could possibly summon. I summoned the force from my own body as well, so that I could at least attempt to complete the task. I felt a lot of energy running through my body, but it wasn't enough. I had to release it.

I let the energy loose from my body, and half of the objects in the room lifted off of the ground. I heard Jenna tapping her foot, waiting for something special to happen.

I needed strength, and I needed it now. I summoned more energy and released that. Now three quarters of the objects in the room were off the ground. I felt Luzzina trying to help, but I shook my head. She immediately stopped.

Suddenly, I felt the force all around me. I felt the force all over the room, in every corner. I took my chance and summoned it all. Sweat dripped off my face as I slowly released the force. My arms started to wobble and I felt woozy. I snapped my eyes open and gasped. Every object in the room was off of the ground. I heard everyone gasp as they watched me raise them in the air. I felt as though my body was made of jello. I fell to my knees and everyone stopped staring at what I had done.

"Everyone, pick a group of object and use the force to lower them!" Luzzina cried.

I couldn't do it anymore. I let go of the force, and fell over. My eyes closed and darkness surrounded me.

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I have every written, just saying. I've worked very hard on this chapter, so can you please review and tell me how I did? Reviews help me keep going, if you know what I mean! Thanks! -Yksin:)**


	7. Accusations

**A/N: Thanks to xander867 and Geisha-san for their reviews! Please enjoy the chapter.**

Luzzina POV

When all of the objects in the room started to hover off the ground, I was shocked. Shocked at how a teenager like Ahsoka could summon that much power. I sensed her stress and moved in to help, yet she rejected me and blocked me with the force. What did they teach at the Jedi temple, that could make kids like Ahsoka so strong with the force?

After a couple of minutes of extreme force use, Ahsoka collapsed, just as I expected. I yelled for everyone to pick a group of objects, and we all slowly lifted them down to the ground. They landed with a soft thud and we all sighed in relief.

Ashley knelt down beside Ahsoka and stroked her lekku. She turned her over and felt her pulse to make sure she was alright.

"She's unconscious and very weak," Ashley told us. "She won't be able to use the force for several hours."

I nodded and scooped her up in my arms.

"Let's get her back to her quarters. She needs rest."

The rest nodded and I started to carry her out of the training room. I just reached the door, when Brandon stopped me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Let Ashley take her back. Jenna and I need to talk to you," he said darkly.

I didn't want to argue with Brandon, so I handed Ahsoka over to Ashley. Ashley smiled at me and then left the training room and shut the door behind her.

I turned to face Jenna and Brandon, who both had their arms crossed.

"What is it?" I asked calmly.

Brandon cleared his throat.

"Did you sense it Luzzina?" he asked.

I blinked. What?

"Did I sense what?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

Jenna sighed in disbelief.

"Didn't you sense something when Ahsoka was tested?" Jenna asked, her eyes bulging.

I was confused. I probably had a weird expression on my face because Brandon raised an eyebrow.

"Luzzina. Jenna and I both sensed the dark side when we tested Ahsoka."

I gasped. The dark side? Why hadn't I felt it?

"What do you mean by the dark side? Ahsoka isn't a Sith! She's an ex-Jedi!" I cried.

Brandon clenched his fists and then stared at me with cold eyes.

"Luzzina, Ahsoka is a Sith spy," he said darkly.

I shook my head. She was a Jedi, wasn't she?

"Why didn't I sense anything out of place then?" I demanded. I wasn't going to lose this fight.

"Because you were too busy watching Tano's achievements," Brandon insisted.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Brandon and Jenna say that Ahsoka is a Sith, yet Ahsoka tells me she is a Jedi. Who should I believe? The Lahi I've known my whole life, or a girl I just met?

"What do you want?" I whispered.

Jenna walked over and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Find out what she's up to Luzzina. Find out what she's up to, and stop her."

OoOoOoO

10 Hours Later

Ahsoka POV

I had woken up and hour ago and just sat on my bed, thinking about yesterday. I had done the impossible. It scared me. There was no way that a teenage Padawan like myself could do such a thing. But I did.

OoOoOoO

Luzzina POV

I knocked on Ahsoka's door, and she quickly answered. She looked tired, and her black suit was wrinkled from sleeping. She obviously didn't know that she had pyjamas.

"Good morning Ahsoka," I said awkwardly.

She nodded and let me in. Her room was neat and tidy, just like mine. There was a small bulge under her covers that I didn't ask about. I kept the mood calm and friendly.

"So, what's up?" I asked casually.

She shrugged and put her hand on her chin.

"Nothing really Luzzina," she admitted.

I nodded my head slowly. I was so curious about the bulge under her covers, that I lifted the covers up and looked underneath them.

There lay two lightsabers that weren't the Lahi style, a communicator, a video recorder, and a scanner.

"What's all this for?" I asked stupidly. I already knew what this was for.

Ahsoka walked over and and lifted some of the objects up.

"Well, these are my real lightsabers," she said, holding up the two lightsabers. "One of them is a regular full length lightsaber, and the other is a shoto."

I cleared my throat.

"What's a shoto?" I asked curiously.

"A shoto is a second lightsaber," she explained. "The handle and the blade are smaller than my other one."

"Cool."

Ahsoka stood up and hid the stuff in the dresser. She then crossed her arms and raised an eyemark.

"Why are you here Luzzina?"

I gulped. Should I tell her the truth?

"Ahsoka, the others believe that you are a Sith," I blurted.

Ahsoka blinked. She walked over, sat on the bed, and then crossed her legs. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath.

"Do you think I'm a Sith Luzzina?" she asked calmly.

What was I supposed to tell the girl? Weird thoughts ran through my head, as I tried to concentrate.

"Clear your mind Luzzina," Ahsoka instructed gently.

I nodded and then closed my eyes as well. I cleared my mind of all thoughts, emotions and dreams. I reached out with my mind, and entered my mind into Ahsoka's. Her mental barriers were down, letting me scope through her mind for darkness.

I gasped as I saw memories of what she had been through, including some very nasty ones. I scanned through them again and again, just to make sure. Suddenly, another memory came up.

Ahsoka didn't look quite right. She had veins sticking out all over her body and her blue eyes were yellow. I sensed darkness, confusion, and hatred. The dark side was strong in this memory. I couldn't take it. I pulled my mind back and my eyes snapped open.

Ahsoka exhaled and then turned to look at me. Her eyes were sad, and she had a scared expression on her face. I cleared my throat.

"Ahsoka, that memory," I began. "That memory I saw just a second ago. I'm confused. What happened?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath.

"Me, my Master, and another Master arrived on a strange planet. We met a Father, a Daughter, and a Son," she explained. "The Daughter represented to light, and the Son represented the dark. Them and their Father tested my Master, to see if he was the chosen one."

I nodded, though I was confused. The chosen one? What's that all about?

"My Master proved who he was, and we were told to leave. We were in the air, just about to leave the atmosphere, when something terrible happened," she said darkly.

"You can tell me Ahsoka," I said gently.

She nodded and started playing with her thumbs.

"The Son appeared on the ship and kidnapped me. My Master tried to save me, but he was too late," she choked.

I let her clear her throat before she continued.

"The Son did something to me, something that made my feelings of anger and hate take control of me," she whispered. "He left me alone, and that's when my Master came. I let all my anger and hatred spill out, and we fought."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and I swore that I saw one tear fall down her left cheek.

"What happened?"

Ahsoka wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"There was no way that I could resist the spell that I was put under. So, when Master Kenobi pulled out the dagger that could kill the Son, I took it," she said quietly. "I took it and I gave it to the Son. He, he killed the Daughter, and he almost killed me too."

I put my arm around her shoulder and she leaned against my shoulder.

"That's why you sensed the dark side Luzzina," she said. "That's why the others think I'm a Sith. Now the mission is in jeopardy."

I took my arm off her shoulder and she sat up.

"There's no use giving up now Ahsoka," I said calmly. "If your cover is going to get blown, then let it get blown tonight, during the mission. So then, you'll already be in the temple."

Ahsoka nodded and got off her bed. I did the same and we both headed towards her door.

"C'mon Luzzina, we have a mission to prepare for."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It's summer vacation, and I've been having my fun outside. Also, I took a weight training course, so I've been too tired to write. I'm busy next week, but I'll find some time to write. Thanks and please review! -Yksin**


	8. Preparations

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. My cousin came to visit for the whole week, so I had no time to write. Please review.**

Ahsoka POV

I wasn't shocked when Luzzina told me about the others, and how they thought that I was a Sith. I knew that the dark side could never take control of me ever again. What shocked me, was Luzzina's reaction. As soon as she had seen the memory, she quickly disconnected our connection. I felt something inside of her before she left my mind. I felt fear. Luzzina, the great warrior hated killing, and she was afraid by one memory? I was confused, very confused. What was she not telling me?

OoOoOoO

Luzzina POV

Ahsoka and I stood in the preparation room. The room was a medium sized wooden room, with cabinets, and shelves full of mission gear. I had never been in this room before, so I was shocked at how many weapons and battle gear there was.

"This is, quite a room," Ahsoka commented, while looking a wall of lightsabers.

I grinned and pulled one off the shelf. It was a double lightsaber, with a black leather grip on the handle. Ahsoka's eyes lit up.

"Double lightsabers are more affective close range," I explained.

She nodded and went to examine more gear. I was going to follow her, but the large door burst open, and my team walked in.

"Luzzina," Brandon said calmly.

I nodded, and he walked over to the selection of backpacks. Ashley walked over to me, and clapped me on the back.

"Hey Kid," she whispered in my ear. "If Ahsoka turns on us, she's mine."

I took a deep breath and forced a smile. Ashley grinned, and started looking over the small selection of belts.

I turned to look at Ahsoka, who was now fully geared up with a black belt that had several pouches containing healing powder, grapple hooks, and tiny explosives. She wore a black cloak with a hood and she had a black eye mask in her hand. Her two orange lightsabers were clipped to her belt. On her back, was a black backpack. I nodded at her and she smiled slightly.

I noticed that everyone was ready, but me. I blushed and ran around the room grabbing gear off the shelves. I ended up wearing a black cloak, a small belt and carrying my two orange lightsabers.

Jenna walked forward and gave me a black eye mask. I took it and closed my fist on it.

Jenna looked at us cheerfully.

"Come Lahi. We have a temple to destroy,"

OoOoOoO

Anakin POV

I paced to temple briefing room. As soon my Padawan had told me about the attack, the temple had gone onto high alert. The younglings were sent to a safe spot, so they could not be touched. Security had been tightened, and all Jedi were on patrol duty in the night. I hadn't slept in days because I was worried about Ahsoka. I trusted her with my life, but I didn't know if she could do this or not.

I yawned and stretched my arms. I stopped when my communicator started beeping. I pressed a button on the large control panel in front of me, transferring the call from my wrist communicator to the holo one.

Ahsoka's image popped up, but she didn't look like Ahsoka. She was wearing a black leather jumpsuit, a black cloak, and she carried a black backpack and two different lightsabers.

"Master, the attack starts in two hours. We will arrive on Coruscant soon," she said quickly.

"Got it," I replied. "The temple is ready for attack."

Ahsoka nodded, and then quickly looked over her shoulder and then turned back to face me.

"I'm sorry Master. I'm hiding on the shuttle," she apologized.

"It's okay Ahsoka. Anything knew that you found out?" I asked.

Ahsoka nodded her head.

"Yes Master. There's one Lahi that I have befriended," she explained. "She isn't like the others. She doesn't agree with what the Lahi are doing."

"How can you trust her Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka inhaled.

"Because somethings different about her."

I was confused slightly.

"Explain," I said calmly.

Ahsoka bit her lip.

"I sense something that I have never sensed in any other person before," she said. "She fears the dark side more than anyone else. She doesn't have a normal force signature. Also, she's neither light or dark. I'm confused."

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Luzzina Kaepa," Ahsoka replied.

I thought for a second. Why did that name seem so familiar?

**A/N: This chapter was a little short, but the next one is longer than this. Promise. **

**Please review! :)**


	9. The Attack

**A/N: Unfortunately, I will not be able to post the ending for another month. I am going on vacation, and there is no internet where I'm going. I'm really sorry for this, but you'll have to wait another month for the ending. I'll work on it while I'm gone, and I promise that as soon as I get back, I'll post the ending. Again, I am really really sorry. I'll see you in a month then. -Yksin**

Luzzina POV

The shuttle came out of hyperspace right in front of Coruscant. Jenna punch a button on the ceiling, and flew straight towards the planet. The shuttle shook and I almost fell over. Ashley chuckled at my discomfort. She grabbed a small ear communicator from Jenna and tossed it to Brandon.

"Keep it brief. We don't want the Republic finding our signal," Ashley warned him.

Brandon nodded and held it up to his ear.

"Commander, we're approaching Coruscant now," he said clearly into the mic.

I couldn't hear the Commander's response, but I saw Brandon's face light up.

"Are you certain Sir?" he asked excitedly.

I brushed my hair away from my face.

"Yes Sir. Brandon out."

He handed the ear piece back to Jenna. Jenna caught it and placed it on her belt.

"Where should we land Brandon?" she asked.

Brandon looked at a map on the view screen.

"Land at the junkyard near the temple. There will be thousands of trash ships, and hopefully the ship's signals will mask ours."

I turned around and headed off of the main bridge. There was a small sitting area that was carpeted in dark black velvet. I sat down on a comfy bench and tried to clear my mind. I found it hard to though. I had so many thoughts swirling around in my brain.

I felt a sudden surge of power in the force. I closed my eyes and summoned it. The force flowed through my body. I felt stronger, smarter, and more powerful. I focussed all of it on one object, a holo-pad on the bench across from me. I felt the energy leave my body and swarm around the holo-pad. The holo-pad raised off the seat. I used the force to open it up. All of the little screws and chips separated and floated in the air. I had never felt this powerful before. The feeling was overwhelming.

Suddenly, my mental barriers collapsed. I felt the dark side in my brain. My eyes started to water and I felt like crying out.

"_Luzzina Kaepa."_

I put both of my hands over my ears, trying to silence the voice in my head.

"_Give into the dark side Luzzina Kaepa. Have revenge on the Jedi for what they did to your Father."_

I felt like screaming. My throat burned and my head throbbed from the mental pain.

"_Never!"I cried with my thoughts._

A creepy laugh ran through my scull and I collapsed on the floor.

"_Then you shall live in the dark forever!"_

I couldn't take it anymore. I gathered all of my strength and got ready to release it.

"_Leave me alone!" I roared._

I released the energy. The darkness was pushed out of my mind and the pain stopped. I took a deep breath and sat up.

Ahsoka stood there, her face full of shock. She knelt down and helped me up.

"Luzzina, what did you just do?" she whispered.

I blinked a couple times to restore my vision. Ahsoka pointed at the floor and I felt my jaw drop. Pieces of the holo-pad were scrunched up, while other were just a pile of dust.

"Luzzina, what did you do?" she asked again.

"The dark side Ahsoka," I said, tears pouring from my eyes.

Ahsoka sat down on the bench beside me. She extended a hand and force shut the door to the sitting area.

"The dark side almost consumed me Ahsoka," I sobbed.

Ahsoka put her arm around my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"The dark side broke my mental barriers and entered my head," I explained between sobs. "A voice, told me to turn to the dark side. I...I gathered enough strength and, and I pushed it back."

Ahsoka let go of my shoulder.

"Luzzina, the dark side is a horrible thing. To be able to resist it like that takes a lot of strength," she said gently. "Be glad that you were able to resist it."

I smiled slightly.

The door opened and Ashley walked through.

"Come on guys. We just landed. Let's get a move on."

OoOoOoOoO

1 Hour Later

Ahsoka POV

We ran through the junkyard at top speed. I couldn't believe how fast the Lahi could run. I could barely keep up with them. We stopped at the edge of the junkyard. The Jedi temple was right in front of us.

"Let's go," Brandon ordered.

He led us to the front entrance. There were several Jedi patrolling the entrance. Brandon cursed and we all hid behind several boxes.

"How did they know?" Jenna whispered.

Brandon shrugged. "Either this is regular routine, or somebody leaked it to the Jedi."

Ashely peaked from behind the crates.

"Well, we have to do a direct assault because that's are job," she said.

Brandon nodded, then turned to Luzzina and I.

"You two are the fastest and the strongest. Take point."

I nodded and Luzzina and I slowly emerged from behind the crates.

"Try not to kill anybody," I whispered into her ear.

Luzzina nodded, and we walked towards the temple. We had almost reached the entrance when a young Jedi knight stopped us.

"Who are you?" he snapped. "What are you doing here?"

I looked at Luzzina. We raised our hands and force pushed him back. He crashed into the wall and collapsed. Several Jedi ran forward with their lightsabers activated, Luzzina and I used the force to throw them against the wall. We could have fought them with our lightsabers, but we didn't.

The rest of our group ran forward, impressed by our clearing of all the guards.

"Good work team," Brandon said.

Jenna tossed him the communicator and he put it against his ear.

"This is Brandon. We're in position Sir."

"Now Sir?"

"Copy that. Target A shall be destroyed as soon as we enter the building."

I gulped. Target A? Who was target A?

Brandon cleared his throat.

"Yes Sir. Brandon out."

Brandon turned and faced us. He then turned and walked casually into the temple. We all followed him inside. Dozens of Jedi knights and masters were lined up, their lightsabers activated and ready for combat.

"Stand down Lahi!" the voice of my Master called.

Anakin Skywalker moved up to the front, and he didn't look in my direction. Brandon chuckled.

"Now, why would we do that Jedi?" he laughed.

Anakin tightened his grip around his blue lightsaber.

"We have no reason to fight," he insisted.

Brandon shook his head.

"No! You killed one of our own and you must pay!" he yelled.

Ashley, Jenna, and Brandon activated their lightsabers. Only Luzzina and I didn't. Brandon noticed this and turned to face us.

"I knew that you two wouldn't fight," he said

He turned to face the Jedi.

"You thought that I didn't know about your little spy mission!" he roared.

He turned back to us and raised his lightsabers.

"You have the chance to seek revenge. Fight, or die!"

I used the force and summoned my real lightsabers from my backpack. They soared out of it and into my hands. I threw off the bag and my coat and backed away from Brandon. Luzzina did the same.

"Traitors," he hissed.

The Lahi raised their lightsabers and roared.

"FOR THE LAHI!"

Suddenly, every window and door burst open. Almost a hundred Lahi came charging in with their lightsabers raised. The battle had begun.

I activated my green lightsabers and shot a look at Luzzina. She already had her lightsabers out, but she had a scared look on her face.

"Come on Luzzina, you can do this," I cried.

A Lahi warrior charged at me and attacked with such a force, that I fell over. I jumped up and blocked his head attack and counter attacked at his arm. My lightsaber slashed his arm and he fell over in pain.

"Surrender Lahi."

The Lahi glared at me, and then fainted. I looked back at Luzzina, but she was gone. Where was she?

OoOoOoO

Luzzina POV

I ran for it. It was a stupid thing to do, but I had a hunch. I knew what I had to do, and nobody was going to stop me.

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka POV

I was too busy to look for Luzzina. Lahi came from all directions, and they were overwhelming us. Screams and war cries filled the air. Both Jedi and Lahi fell in battle. Brandon charged towards the centre of the temple, destroying everybody in his path. I slowly made my way to him, but the Lahi duelled me fiercely.

I stabbed a blonde Lahi in the chest, and she fell over. Flexed my hands and summoned the force. I force jumped over a crowd of fighting Jedi and Lahi, and landed on the other side. I looked up and saw Brandon. He was duelling a young brunette Jedi who I recognized a Claudia Mallet. I gritted my teeth and charged towards them. Brandon noticed me and kicked Claudia in the chest, sending her flying backwards into a group of fighting people.

I raised my lightsabers and attacked. Brandon blocked my attack with one lazy flick of his wrist. I took a step back and stood in a defensive position. Brandon laughed.

"You think you can beat me Jedi?" he questioned me.

I narrowed my eyes and he continued to laugh.

"You're weak Tano," he said. "You thought you could sneak into the Lahi base and spy on us? Well, I'll teach you a lesson."

Brandon roared and lunged at me. I quickly did a backflip to dodge his attack. He snarled and slashed his lightsabers at my chest. I blocked the attack and forced him back. He staggered, but was able to recover. Brandon deactivated his lightsabers and raised both of his hands so they were facing me.

"Do you know who your fighting Ahsoka Tano?" he bellowed.

I tightened my grip on my lightsabers. Suddenly, blue lightning exploded from his fingertips and flew towards me. I was too slow, and the lightning caught me straight in the chest. I fell over in pain. Brandon never stopped. Lightning shot through my body and I couldn't do anything about it. The pain was too much. It felt like I was on fire.

Finally, he stopped. I tried to breath, but I couldn't. Brandon walked over to me, and stood, looking down at me.

"I'm going to kill you Tano," he whispered. "The others, they can have their revenge on whoever they want. I shall avenge Indigo Hanson."

He activated one of his lightsabers and held it over my chest.

"Goodbye Ahsoka Tano."

**A/N: I know, this chapter sucked. It wasn't really much of a battle scene. I'm very bad at those. **

**Please review and tell me how I did. I accept constructive criticism, so please tell me what I did right and wrong. Thanks, -Yksin.**


	10. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: So here is the last chapter. I know that it's been a very long time since I last posted. I wasn't able to finish the ending by the time I had to leave for vacation. I am sorry about that. I should have some more story ideas soon, I hope. Thanks. -Yksin**

Luzzina POV

I sat on an indoor balcony on the second floor. Down below me, Ahsoka and Brandon were duelling. I could barely see their lightsabers, because they were moving too fast.

Brandon deactivated his lightsabers. _Why would he do that? It was a duel!_

He then said something that I couldn't hear. Suddenly, Sith lightning came from his fingertips and struck Ahsoka. She collapsed and starting screaming in pain. A weird sensation flew through my brain. _The dark side is powerful in Brandon. Why didn't I sense it before? Why does the dark side affect me so much?_

I wanted to jump down and strike Brandon, but I couldn't. My feet felt like they were frozen to the ground.

After a minute, Brandon stopped. He walked over to Ahsoka and whispered something into her ear. He then activated a lightsaber and held it over Ahsoka.

"Goodbye Ahsoka Tano!" he cried.

My feet unfroze and I leapt into the air. I used the force to guide me down to the ground. I saw Brandon's lightsaber start to move down for the kill.

"NO!" I roared.

I suddenly felt a pain in my chest, and everything went black.

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka POV

Brandon's lightsaber started to lower and I shut my eyes. Suddenly, I heard Luzzina's voice followed by a loud thud.

My eyes snapped open and I gasped. Luzzina lay on the floor next the me, a lightsaber wound through her chest. Brandon stood there in shock. He then smiled as though he were happy that he had hit her instead of me. I felt tears form in my eyes. I couldn't control my anger. I grabbed my lightsabers off the ground and jumped up.

"Surrender Lahi!" I yelled.

Brandon laughed. "Now why would I do that Ahsoka?"

I gritted my teeth. Brandon's lightsabers were activated, but he wasn't in an attack position. He just stood there casually.

"You are no ordinary Lahi," I hissed.

"You are quite right Tano," he said with a smooth voice. "I am a Sith assassin. I was instructed by my Master to destroy target A, and I will succeed."

I raised my lightsaber so that it was inches from his chin.

"Who's target A?" I demanded.

Brandon chuckled out of amusement. "Isn't it obvious? Target A is Luzzina Kaepa."

I gasped. _Luzzina? Why did the Sith want her destroyed?_

"Why Brandon?" I screeched. "Why Luzzina?"

"I'm surprised that you don't know Ahsoka," he said casually. "She's not normal. Her force signature is different, don't you sense it? She wasn't created by a normal living creature. Luzzina was formed, not birthed."

I turned my head and looked at Luzzina. Her violet eyes were filled with tears.

"On the ship, it was I who entered Luzzina's mind," he said darkly. "I almost consumed her mind, but she was able to push me back. Nobody normal could do that. Jenna was most shocked."

Luzzina stared a Brandon. "Jenna was with you?" she whispered weakly.

Brandon smiled cruelly. "Yes, she was dear Luzzina. I told her to get close to you, so you wouldn't suspect her."

Brandon turned to me. "You don't have to die Ahsoka Tano. Step out of my way and let me finish my assignment, or you will be destroyed."

I took a step back and stood in a defence stance. "Never!" I cried.

He snarled and raised his lightsabers. "You chose wrong Ahsoka."

He lunged forward and attack with great force. I was knocked back, but I quickly lunged forward, but he blocked my attack easily. Brandon did a backflip and shot Sith lightning at me. I raised my lightsaber just in time to block the blast. He hissed and jumped forward. This time, I was too slow. Brandon's lightsaber slashed my right arm and I screamed in pain. I fell over and looked at my arm. There was a long steaming gash that made me sick to my stomach. My eyes felt droopy and I collapsed. Brandon walked over and kicked my lightsabers out of my hands.

"After I kill Luzzina, you're next Tano!" he bellowed.

He turned to face Luzzina and he gasped. She was standing up with one hand on her wound. She raised her free hand so that her palm was facing Brandon's face. Her hand started to turn a bright white.

"You've gone too far this time Brandon," she said clearly. "It's time for you to step down."

The bright light extended outwards towards him. Brandon was too shocked to even try to stop her. The light surrounded his body. The light turned a bright purple and then it disappeared. Brandon was on the ground, barely alive.

"This...wasn't supposed...to happen," he painfully gasped. "My...Master told me...that I was invincible."

Brandon's eyes shut and he rolled over. He was finally defeated.

I glanced at Luzzina. She looked back at me, and then crumpled to the ground.

"No," I croaked.

I sat up and crawled towards her. My arm burned, but I ignored it. I reached Luzzina and I carefully turned her head so it was facing me.

Her violet eyes stared at me, and her skin was paler than usual. She grabbed my arm with her hand.  
>"Ahsoka," she said.<p>

Tears ran down my cheeks.

"Yes Luzzina?" I choked.

She blinked a couple times and then looked at me again.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said with a faint smile.

"Tell me," I said weakly. My body still burned from the Sith lightning.

"I'm not who you think I am," she said quietly. "My Father found me when I was a baby. He took me in and raised me with his family. He cared for me as though I was his child. One day, we went to the doctors and they took a blood test."

I nodded. "Go on."

Luzzina cleared her throat and continued.

"My blood was golden. The doctor freaked and called the police. They said I was some sort of alien, and they thought I was hostile," she explained weakly. "My Father wouldn't let them touch me, and he tried to defend me. He was a Jedi. I didn't know that until he pulled his lightsaber out and fought off the police. Him and I ran, and we didn't stop."

Luzzina's grip on my arm tightened.

"A strange Man came to our hideout, and my Father didn't like him. They both duelled, and I never saw my Father again," she said, tears pouring down her cheeks. "The Commander found me alone, and he took me in."

I smiled slightly.

"Will you think of me any differently now that you know I'm not normal?" she whispered.

"No, you're still the Luzzina I met a couple days ago," I replied gently.

She nodded.

"Ahsoka!"

I turned around and saw my Master running at me.

"Ahsoka, are you okay?" he demanded

"No, but Luzzina needs more help then me," I said weakly.

Anakin knelt down and looked at Luzzina.

"Let's get you both to the medical bay, now," he said seriously.

I nodded and started to get up but Luzzina wouldn't let go on my arm.

"Luzzina, come on. Let's get you out of here!" I cried.

She shook her head.

"No Ahsoka," she said softly.

"But you'll die!" I snapped.

She let go of my arm. Luzzina closed her eyes and put her hand on her lightsaber wound. Her hand glowed a bright white. The light faded and she removed her hand from her wound. The wound was gone.

"How?" I gasped.

Luzzina sat up. "I don't know Ahsoka."

I helped her up and we looked around. The Lahi were cornered by a bunch of Jedi. We had won.

"Luzzina, we have a lot to talk about," Anakin said.

"Perhaps we should talk about this later," I insisted.

"I agree with Ahsoka Master Jedi," Luzzina piped up. "We should help the others out."

Anakin stared at Luzzina. "Alright, but we talk later."

OoOoOoO

5 hours later

Luzzina POV

The last 5 hours went by really fast. The Master Jedi took Ahsoka and I to the medical bay. While Ahsoka was being treated for her injuries, the medical droid started to examine me. It took blood samples, and it was surprised at the colour of my blood. After a complete checkup, the Master Jedi escorted me to some temporary quarters, so I could get some rest.

There was a knock on my door. I quickly jumped off my bed and cleared my throat.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and Ahsoka walked through. She wore different clothes that were obviously her Jedi ones. Her arm was bandaged and she had been cleaned up. Her two shiny lightsabers hung from her belt.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Well, physically, I'm fine," I said. "But not mentally."

Ahsoka walked forward and put her hands on my shoulders. Her blue eyes stared into my violet ones.

"What you did out there was amazing Luzzina," she said calmly.

"No it wasn't Ahsoka," I argued. "I killed Brandon Ahsoka. I swore to myself that I would kill no one."

Ahsoka sighed and let go of my shoulders.

"What if my strange powers are bad?" I continued. "What if I lose control?"

I walked over to my bed and sat down. Ahsoka sat down next to me.

"Luzzina, if you hadn't used you powers, then you would have died," she said in a gentle, but serious voice. "You also stopped Brandon which is a good thing. If you didn't stop him, then we all would have been dead. Do you know how much sorrow you stopped?"

I thought for a moment. "I guess you're right Ahsoka," I agreed.

Ahsoka's communicator beeped and she sighed. She pressed a button.

"Padawan Ahsoka Tano here."

The communicator cackled and then someone spoke.

"Padawan Tano, you may bring Luzzina Kaepa to the council chambers now," a deep male voice instructed.

"Yes Master Windu, we'll be right there," Ahsoka replied.

I got up and brushed off my black jumpsuit. I had to make a good impression to the council.

OoOoOoO

10 Minutes Later

Luzzina POV

After walking through the Jedi Temple, we finally arrived at the council chambers. I was about to walk through the doors, when Ahsoka stopped me.

"What is it Ahsoka?" I asked.

"Only speak when you are spoken to," she instructed. "Also, bow when you arrive, and when you leave."

I nodded. "Okay, should I be afraid?"

Ahsoka chuckled. "No. Just be yourself Luzzina."

I smiled and Ahsoka opened the door. The chamber was a small circular room with widows surrounding the whole room. Grey and red round chairs stood around the perimeter of the room with all kinds of older Jedi sitting in them. Ahsoka and I walked to the centre of the room and bowed, like Ahsoka had told me.

"Luzzina Kaepa, I presume?" a male dark skinned Jedi said. He had the same voice as the man on the communicator so I assumed that he was Master Windu.

"Yes Master Windu," I replied.

He nodded and turned to a small green creature with long ears.

"Heard a lot about you, the council has," the creature said with an elderly voice.

I cleared my throat. "Oh?"

The Jed, who I recognized as Ahsoka's Master, stood up.

"Let us get down to business," he said roughly.

Master Windu nodded and Ahsoka's Master sat down.

"Skywalker is right," he said. "We have a lot to discuss."

_Skywalker? That is a familiar name, but where have I heard it before. _

"Remember anything about your past, do you?" the creature said.

I shrugged. "I have faint memories Sir, but I remember my Father clearly."

"What do you remember about your Father Luzzina?" Skywalker asked.

I thought for a moment.

"His name was John Kaepa," I said. "He was a Jedi, but I didn't know that until he and I ran into someone evil."

The creature stared at Master Windu.

"True it is, that your Father was a Jedi," the creature said.

"He went out on a regular routine mission, when something went wrong," Windu said gravely. "He disappeared, and we couldn't find him."

I blinked. "Excuse me, but could you tell me how many years ago this was?"

The Council thought for a moment.

"I believe that it was around fifteen years ago," Skywalker said.

I took a deep breath. "John Kaepa found me fifteen years ago when I was only a baby."

The creature raised a white eyebrow.

"Makes sense, this does" he said.

"I agree with Master Yoda," Windu said. "But something confuses me. Was John Kaepa your real Father? You said that he found you."

_That creature is a Master? Oops._

"No, he wasn't my real Father. I don't know my real parents," I explained. "All I had was him, and several other children who I thought were my really siblings."

Skywalker nodded. "Luzzina, do you know what species you are?"

My eyes widened a little. "Nobody has ever asked me that question before Master Jedi. The truth is that I have no clue what species I am. I was hoping that the medical droid would figure it out."

Master Windu pulled out a holo-pad from his cloak and looked at it.

"The medical examination results say that you blood is different," he said. "It says here that it is golden, and that it is a new blood type as well. It matches no other species."

I heard Ahsoka take a deep breath next to me.

"Could she be a new species that isn't on our database?" Ahsoka piped up.

"I don't know Snips," Skywalker replied. "You said that the Lahi Brandon told you something about her."

_Snips? Why did he just call her Snips?_

"Yes Master," Ahsoka said clearly. "Brandon said that Luzzina was formed and not created. I don't really get it."

I scratched my chin. "There is one memory that I have, that is faint, but real."

Master Windu cleared his throat. "What is the memory?"

"The memory is of a planet of some sort," I explained. "It is beautiful during the day, but dangerous and deadly at night. I saw it in Ahsoka's memories, and I was frightened by it. I can't remember the name."

Ahsoka gasped.

"What is it Ahsoka?" Skywalker asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Mortis," Ahsoka stated. "The planet she is talking about is Mortis."

Skywalker winced slightly. I remembered Ahsoka's memory about her being under a spell. This planet obviously brought back painful memories.

"What makes this memory so significant?" a Jedi with an orange beard asked.

"I think that this is where I was formed Masters," I concluded.

Master Yoda stared at me. "Then go there, you must. Answers, you will find."

I nodded. "I don't know where this planet is Sir."

"I do," Skywalker said gravely.

I sensed Ahsoka's discomfort.

"Who shall accompany her?" Windu asked the council.

Ahsoka stepped forward. "I'll go," she said bravely.

Skywalker stared at her. "Ahsoka," he warned.

"I'm sorry Master, but I believe I should go with Luzzina," she insisted.

Yoda nodded. "Then go, Padawan Tano will."

Skywalker backed off. "I'll give you co-ordinates," he grumbled.

I saw a hint of a smile on the orange bearded Jedi.

"Then let this meeting come to an end," Windu said. "Padawan Tano and Luzzina Kaepa have a mission the prepare for."

Ahsoka and I bowed and we exited the chambers. I sighed in exhaustion.

"That was hard on you, wasn't it?" she asked curiously.

I nodded. "Do you really want to come with me?"

Ahsoka smiled.

"Yes I do. It may not be my favourite place, but I didn't want you to get stuck with anyone else."

"We're in this together right?" I grinned.

Ahsoka laughed and gripped my arm.

"Yes Luzzina, yes we are."

**A/N: So there is the end of Caught In The Middle. I am going to do a sequel to this, so there will be more. I know it's a cliffhanger, but I will do my best to explain more about Luzzina in the next story. I hope to post the sequel soon. Please review and tell me how the ending was. Thank you so much to the people who reviewed and offered help through the whole process of writing this story. Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without you! -Yksin :)**


End file.
